


I want to paint you

by leiva



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2262636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiva/pseuds/leiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ohno wished something from one of his best friends, he just said…</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want to paint you

**Author's Note:**

> [Posted originally here](http://leiva21.livejournal.com/14971.html)

“I want to paint you.” 

The atmosphere was so conducive that the words slid easily from Satoshi’s mouth without inhibition. He cringed a little at first realising his boldness, he cursed his intoxicated mind from betraying his well-hidden wish from jumping out in the open, but it happened. Ah well…

They were in a karaoke room, just sitting side by side on the elongated couch without any music turned on, glasses of cold beers were in front of them with beads of condensation running down on the surface making rings on the dark table. It was already late into the night, their mind was already hazy from all the drinks they took and they had exhausted their conversations about their works, concert plannings and their friends. 

“I thought you’ve already done it before? And I don’t remember you asking my permission then,” Jun answered, chuckling lightly, his chocolate eyes dancing flippantly in the dimly lit room in amusement. True, Satoshi remembered that he had made Jun a portrait; he had even mentioned it in an interview once. However Jun still didn’t know that he was asking for something more than the innocent portrait that he made and gave to him.

“Yeah, but I still want to… if you’re willing to…” He fixated his gaze on Jun intensely, hoping against hope that Jun would agree. Jun tilted his head and stared at him in the eyes.

“If that’s what you wish to do, I don’t think I can stop you then…”

With that answer, Satoshi already knew there was no way that Jun would be retracting his agreement back. Unless the thing that he requested out of him was so outrageous he had no other option than to reject it outright, he usually won’t disappoint. He was a kind man and after all, he was always too kind to everybody especially to his bandmates, and he surely had a soft spot for him as his leader. 

Posted originally here:http://leiva21.livejournal.com/14971.html

“Really?” Satoshi asked, his heart jumping in his chest. He just wanted to make sure.

“Really.” There was a hint of seriousness in Jun’s voice that made Satoshi certain that the confirmation wasn’t driven by Jun’s drunkenness.

The room fell to silence as Satoshi allowed some time to pass before he said his request.

“So, do you want me to do a pose or I can just give my picture to you?” asked Jun, broken up the silence first, his eyes shifted to his beer that he was grabbing on the table and brought to his lips to sip it slowly. It was asked in a nonchalant manner but Satoshi could hear an edge of apprehension in the voice.

“Pose for me.”

“Alright.” The answer came in an instant like he was already expecting it.

A few seconds silence.

“Naked.”

The words were spoken softly but he knew Jun heard him. He could see Jun freeze, his jaw’s muscle flexed for a split second before resuming his drink. Clearly, Jun hadn’t expected that one. Jun shifted his gaze from the drink he was nursing, to the table in front of them, trying not to look at him but Satoshi never took his eyes off him though. He was pretty much curious about Jun’s reactions. He understood that it was a big ask but they, as a group, had been together for nearly half of their life and being naked in front of each other was not a problem at all. Probably Jun was just concerned because admittedly this would be more intimate, something that only they both share. To tell the truth Satoshi had his concerns too but the positive response from Jun had given him enough reason to indulge in his selfish wish.

“Why?” Jun asked, he looked at him for a moment, his eyes narrowed slightly but without any sign of irritation, just a genuine curiosity. Of course he would be asking the reason to justify the request, Jun won’t be Jun if he didn’t ask that.

“Just because…” The answer was not truly answering the question but he didn’t have the exact answer either, or rather he knew the answer but didn’t want to admit it freely. For a long time, he had harboured thoughts of Jun inside his head, thoughts that were inappropriate to discuss with anyone else, not even to his best of friends in Arashi, and especially to Jun himself. 

Just like what Jun had said in one of his interview if it weren’t for Arashi they wouldn’t be friends but the act of fate had brought them together in Arashi, with Sho, Nino and Aiba, together as they built their friendships to more than a family, and he was really thankful that they had met. Even though he didn’t feel like a leader to Arashi but as a senpai, he gained admiration from his kouhai, including Jun, even if you have to strangle Jun for him to admit it. He was not a typical leader, and as everybody had stated he just needed to be there, his presence led from behind allowing him and the other members to spread their own wings. 

Nevertheless, they practically grew up together like siblings. Even though they were used to each other’s’ presence, he did notice the physical changes that happened to his band members especially to Jun, who had extensively been shaping his body into a mere perfection. And that was the start of his ‘problems’ when that body began to invade his dreams. However the dreams weren’t always dirty, although he needed to admit grudgingly that yes, he preferred the ‘dirty’ ones. And yet, he couldn’t deny the one fact, he admired that body, that piece of art that looking so intensely more beautiful every single moment. Perhaps he was exaggerating it a little bit, but to him Jun’s body is the embodiment of perfection, so that was why he wanted to make full use of his talent to etch the memory of Jun’s stunningly beautiful body that he had seen countless time into something that can be viewed to eternity.

“Humph…” Jun harrumphed, lips pursed into thin lines that threatened to disappear into his mouth. After another sip at his beer, Jun turned his head to him, facing him in squarely in the eyes.

“Alright. Just no frontal view.”

Satoshi gave a grin that stretched wide over his face, eyes crinkling showing how Jun’s agreement really pleased him. Jun had given his permission and that was the happiest thing ever for him in recent time, well, beside him hauling up a tuna from the depth of the ocean just over a month ago of course, but that was another story.

Jun ducked his head for a short moment, his bangs hiding his face for a while, a small smile was threatening to broke out from his mouth, so he brought the glass back to his lips and tilted his head upward, taking a long sip from it, but a tinge of pink crept up to his neck and ears already, Satoshi wasn’t sure whether it was induced by the alcohol or not, but he couldn’t help from being mesmerized by that view.

 

*

 

He was setting up his work space before he heard his front door’s bell buzzed, indicating that Jun had arrived. Satoshi opened his door and was immediately presented with a smiley Jun in a simple t-shirt and jeans, removing his sunglasses in a rather cool-looking way. 

“Please come in.” Satoshi pulled open his door wider, to let the idol came into his house for the second time in his life. The first time Jun had come to his house it had led him asking Jun to pose for him and he wondered what crazy idea he could come out with if he invited Jun again to his home after this.

The house was cleaner this time. Last time it was a bit messy when Jun was there, since he was quite busy and he didn’t have time to do his laundry and dishes and it led to Jun making remarks about how he couldn’t handle himself alone. Well now, he could show Jun that he could handle himself fairly well enough, thank you very much.

Jun hummed his appreciation as he let down his shoulder bag to the purple couch. They didn’t need words to understand each other that he had impressed Jun this time, as he saw Jun smiled at him, amused that he had really gone all the way to make his house sparkle. Even the coat stand at the corner of the living room was now clothes-free.

He led Jun to his studio. The wall was covered with different types of painting, alongside some sculptures on the shelves, which he had done along the years. Some of the paintings were just stacked against the wall since there was not enough space anymore. 

A white drape was already hung to cover the wall and part of the floor that was acting as the background. He switched on more light to provide better illumination since the window was thoroughly covered.

He reached for his utensils and placed them beside the drawing canvas that he already erected, facing the covered wall. It wasn’t a big one but it wasn’t too small either. It was just in a perfect measurement. 

Jun was walking along the wall, admiring all the paintings slowly since he didn’t get a chance to do so last time. Satoshi watched him, giving him time to make himself relaxed. They were pretty close right now but he assumed that the thought of posing naked for a certain amount of time without a single thread covering his body would still be uncomfortable for Jun. 

Afterwards, Jun turned his body to face him and they stared silently for a moment. They knew they had to start the session. Both of them didn’t have anything else to do that night but the earliest work for both of them would be on the afternoon for a filming. Jun cleared his throat when Satoshi couldn’t bring himself to ask Jun to strip.

“So… I’ll be changing out of my clothes then…” It was unexpectedly an awkward situation but Jun tried to act nonchalant by saying it airily. Satoshi’s heart began to thump quicker inside his chest as he hummed his agreement and he wondered why he suddenly feeling rather nervous.

“T-there’s a bathrobe inside my room… if…if you want to use it…” Satoshi internally slapped himself for stuttering. It’s just Jun! There’s no need to be nervous, he mentally chided. But Jun would be standing in front of him for a long time in his glorious nudity and he wondered whether he could survive the night before Jun had to go back to his own apartment. Jun looked at him in appreciation before he disappeared into Satoshi’s own room. Satoshi let out a long breath. He started to question himself whether it was right to subject himself to this self-indulgent mission and he realized the things that were already happening to his heart involving his bandmate had started to betray his common sense even just for a little. However, it was too late to have second thoughts now, Jun was already stripping in his room, ready for him, er, he meant ready to pose for him.

After moments of waiting, Jun came back wearing his bathrobe. Satoshi had to chock his own gasp and turned it to an act of subtle throat clearing. Jun is wearing his bathrobe. He didn’t understand why that simple fact making him reacted the way he did but dirty thoughts -something like, ‘let me strip you myself Jun’- started to swirl inside his head and that was no good, he had to shove that inappropriate thoughts towards his own precious bandmate into the back of his consciousness. The session must begin now and he couldn’t afford any distraction, he had to focus his mind though, they had not much time to waste after all.

“So what do you want me to do?”

“Umm… Just stand there beside the wall with your back facing me…” Satoshi made his way to Jun to show where he wanted Jun to stand.

“What about my hands?” As expected of the perfectionist, Satoshi smirked a little.

“Why don’t you place your right arm on the wall and the other beside your body?” said Satoshi while acting out the pose that he suggested Jun to make. Jun had said that he didn’t want his front to be exposed so Satoshi thought that was the best option. The still-clothed Jun nodded his head in understanding. He acted out the same pose but improvised a little bit to make himself more comfortable and Satoshi didn’t have any problem with it at all. They had been modelling for magazines for as long as he remembered and those experiences were not for nothing. 

After they fully satisfied with the correct position, Satoshi walked back to his drawing canvas and search for a comfortable position to sit. He sat crossed-leg on the floor with soft cushion underneath him, while Jun began to fumble with the knot of his bathrobe. A smooth act of stripping later and Jun was fully naked. Satoshi had a brief view of Jun’s full nakedness but then all he was presented to now was just his backside since Jun had turned facing the wall. It was still a breath taking view though with a smooth, fair skin, firm, sculpted muscles and well-shaped buttocks facing him and that was why he needed to put that into the canvas for forever. He felt so lucky that a famous celebrity was willing to come to his house and pose naked just for him.

With a deep breath, Satoshi made an initial sketch, he dipped his brush to the oil and blend the colours to his liking and started to paint the background with five colours that he knew so well.

 

*

 

It was a quiet affair after that. Both of them were so focus on their task they didn’t talk much at first. After about twenty minutes into the painting, Jun started to breach a few topics, he probably had started to get bored, thought Satoshi. Jun didn’t mind though when he just hummed his answers to Jun’s questions or to the stories Jun relayed. During those times, Jun didn’t move a lot but he did wiggle a little to his left or right to relief some stiffness. 

Jun’s bottom.

He was on that part of the body when he saw Jun clenched and unclenched his muscles for tension relief making Satoshi’s heart skipped a bit, his hand holding the brush went stilled, watching how the muscles around the buttocks moved mesmerizingly, inviting to be touched and caressed. It was sucking his mind away so he shook his head to bring his mind back to his head. He chuckled silently thinking that it wasn’t just Jun who had fetishes for butts but he was too, only he never said it out loud and funnily that part of Jun’s anatomy appeared more in his dreams that any other parts, with him doing various things possible and some unthinkable to that sexy butt, that made him longing to try them for real but of course it was close to impossible right now since he didn’t know how Jun was feeling about him, and he was afraid to ask himself, or rather he was more afraid of Jun’s reactions. He could imagine the look of horror Jun would throw at him if Jun found out.

A few years after the initial dream that making him wet his boxer, Satoshi had arrived to the conclusion that he could always enjoy doing that perverted things freely in his dreams without actually doing them in reality, and besides he could always steal a touch or two during their concerts or shows without Jun protesting. 

Moreover, it never hurt to fantasize about it right now, Jun couldn’t read his mind, and he could daydream without his exterior betraying anything. He could play with Jun’s butt in his mind and just the thought of that made his throat dry (or was it suddenly hot in here?) he needed to gulp down his own saliva. 

And, undoubtedly the sound he made was louder than he thought.

“Riidaa? RIIDAA!”

Oops. Probably his daydreaming went a little bit too far and not as subtle as he believed to be until Jun himself noticed.

Yabai… 

He cursed in his head.

“Hmm?” He blinked and stared at Jun as innocently as possible.

“Where has your mind been, Riidaa?” Jun reprimanding him with a quiet voice, his eyes narrowing slightly, probably thinking he was slacking and dreaming about fishes instead of doing his task at hand.

“I was just thinking about… er… the most suitable colour scheme to use…” That probably throw off Jun a little. Colour scheme eh? He laughed in the inside at his own pathetic lie.

Thankfully Jun believed it, although his eyes still throwing him suspicious look before Jun’s face went back to its former position.

Phew…that was close.

 

*

 

An outline of the painting started to appear clearer and after sometimes a figure appeared filling up the canvas with precise strokes and colours. It was when he decided that they had enough for that night. After a last look at the raw painting, he put his brush aside and shuffled to the chair at the corner of the room to grab the bathrobe that Jun had discarded before. Jun was still standing beside the wall unaware that the session had finished. He startlingly jerked his body to the side when he realized that Satoshi was already close behind him, holding the bathrobe, opening it widely for him to wear, like a loyal butler serving his master. He grinned at Jun’s surprise reaction and he managed to dodge his tsukkomi for startling him but his head failed to miss the second tsukkomi when he unabashedly staring at Jun’s naked lower front part a second too long. He pouted while rubbing his head while Jun just giggled amusingly and muttered “pervert” at him.

 

*

 

“Um, do I look like that from behind?” Jun asked, eyes narrowed, squinting at the painting, hand on his chin scratching it languidly, trying to figure out the outline of his supposed figure in the jumble of colours. 

“Yeah, but it’s still unfinished though… You can see it clearly after I work on it more after this… If you… well… willing to…” His words trailed, wondering if Jun was still willing to come again.

“Come for another session?” Jun had guessed correctly.

“Yes… if you are free though…” He rushed the last words but nodded sheepishly when Jun smiled widely at him, he was not sure whether Jun was aware of it but his willingness had just made him terribly happy.

“Of course Satoshi-kun. I can’t let something go unfinished…”

“Of course…” Satoshi chuckled, of course Jun would make sure the painting was complete. It was in his nature, and yeah Satoshi loved that part of him.

He guess he had something more to look forward to after tonight.

 

*

 

Satoshi offered Jun beers after Jun had finished changing into his clothes back, it was a little disappointing that Jun needed to change, since he didn’t mind to see Jun longer in his bathrobe, but it couldn’t be helped, as fluffy as the bathrobe was, Jun couldn’t go out on the street wearing that.

Their conversation resumed like they never stopped before and without them realizing it was way past midnight and Jun had to go back home.

He cleared his throat hesitating after he saw Jun widely yawned, looking so sleepy and just slightly tipsy. He didn’t want Jun to call a taxi at the wee hour of the morning in that condition (hey, what if something happened to him?) and so with subtle words he alluded to Jun that he could stay and go back to his home tomorrow morning instead. Jun stared at him at first, not believing that he was just being invited to stay but when he began to say that he would be intruding his night, he shoved Jun gently to his bed where he grabbed his pyjamas out of his closet and nudging Jun to the bathroom to wash and prepare to sleep. He gave Jun his spare toothbrush while apologizing that he didn’t have any lotion or expensive face wash products Jun usually used anywhere in his house. Jun didn’t say a word, all he did was shoving Satoshi out of the bathroom while giggling when he saw Satoshi nearly stumbled onto the floor before he locked the door from the inside.

After Jun finished, looking a little bit fresh, he strutted out wearing Satoshi’s pyjamas which looked a little short on Jun, the hem of the pants were just a little above the ankles, Satoshi suppressed his smile when he saw how cute Jun look in his brown pyjamas. Jun narrowed his eyes at him in slight irritation. 

“Don’t laugh Riidaa… I know this is the only pyjamas you have that can fit me... or you rather see me naked again?” Jun asked playfully. Satoshi giggled, not daring to say that yes, perhaps a big part of his perverted mind wanted to see Jun nude sleeping form so he could draw him that way again, but that was a wishful thinking though, as much as he wanted that, Jun’s health was more important, he couldn’t make Jun catching a cold later on. It was already spring time but it was still cold even with a heater turned on.

Satoshi took his turn in the bathroom. After brushing his teeth, he went pass Jun who was already under the blanket checking up his phone for calls or mails, and walked to the couch in the living area. Jun pushed his body up on his elbow and stared at him when Jun saw him walked pass. He ignored him and instead flopped himself down on his back rather ungracefully onto his couch after dimming the light around the house. After finding a comfortable position with an arm covering his eyes, he was out in an instance after muttering ‘good night’ to himself. 

His mind was already floating at the edge of the dream world when he felt a sudden poke on his cheek. He grunted swatting the assailant away, his fingers scratching his cheek unconsciously for non-existent itchiness. 

“Hey Riidaa, if you’re getting tired of the couch you can sleep inside,” a soft voice suddenly floating to his ears awakening him from his slumber. 

Satoshi’s eyes flew open, his heart rate increased because of being woken up suddenly from his sleep, he blinked trying to grasp his surroundings. What he found was a pair of brown eyes looking over at him from behind the couch’s arm. He immediately got up with Jun wisely avoiding himself from colliding with him, mumbling incoherently mixed with some cursing at Jun for waking him up, one of his hand flew up to his head ruffling his bed head before he rubbed his face, eyes still closing. He heard Jun giggled, not feeling guilty at all for forcing him to wake up prematurely it seemed.

“What is it?” he mumbled as soon as he could gather his wits. Jun said sorry which didn’t sound he was really sorry before he repeated what he said to him before. Satoshi just hummed, indicating he heard him but he didn’t move at all, not even tried looking at Jun, still trying as hard as he could to open his eyes while scratching his body absentmindedly.

“You’ll hurt your back here, Riidaa. The bed is open for you if you want to come in,” said Jun with a hand reaching for Satoshi’s head to ruffle it fondly before he walked back to the bedroom.

It was quite some time for his brain to digest Jun’s invitation. Jun just asked him to share the bed with him. Ermm… it sounds so tempting….Jun inviting him…  
Inviting him?!

He snapped his head towards the opened door. His whole being suddenly woken up in an instance. He shivered a little before flopping back onto the couch on his back. Should he or should he not?

He rubbed his face with both of his hands. It’s nothing right? Jun is just concern at him, sleeping on the couch alone without any pillow or blanket, right? They’re just bandmates right? 

Minutes had passed with him wondering why he was fretting about something that meant nothing at all. And when he took a look at the clock on the wall, it was already nearly two in the morning. With that, the decision had been made. 

He tip-toed into the bedroom silently. Jun was already asleep, his back facing at him on the right side of the bed, leaving the left side empty for him. Soundlessly he sat on the empty side of the bed, lifting the blanket and when he was fully on his back, flat on the bed, he realized that there was no pillow on his head. He wondered where the pillow had gone and when he peaked a look beside him, Jun was hugging his pillow that was meant for him. He smiled. He had no spare pillow left since he rarely used his bed so he never thought of buying more pillows, so the only pillows he had were what were on the bed, and Jun had occupied both of them. Slowly, he fished the pillow that Jun hugged, he lifted the limp arm and dropped it back on the bed carefully, trying not to wake Jun up. He bit his lower lips trying not to let out a sound when he successfully retrieved his pillow. He fluffed the pillow up and positioned it on his head, letting a contented sigh that he could go back to enjoying his sleep once again.

 

*

 

“Riidaa… you stole my pillow…” Jun mumbled sleepily somewhere in the night, releasing hot breath that tickled the hair at the back of his head. Satoshi suddenly found that Jun was spooning him with a hand firmly on his waist, clutching at him like an octopus, no wonder he felt so warm and comfortable. Satoshi snorted into his own pillow stifling his laugh, his body shaking a little bit, not expecting that Jun was wondering where his pillow was (or rather it was Satoshi’s own pillow). 

This was the second time he was unexpectedly being woken up again by Jun. He wanted to get angry at him but he didn’t want to waste time on that, instead he tried to go back to sleep again, not caring what Jun’s reason was for waking him up. However, somewhere on the back of his head, on his way to being pulled back by his sleep again he vaguely remembered how it was Jun’s habit to hug a pillow during his sleep. “Oh, so that was why?” His mind came to a conclusion, so he said “I’ll be your pillow then,” in his head, since he was too lazy to speak it out loud, but Jun seemed to be able to read his thought when he felt Jun tightened his hold on his waist. 

He shifted a little bit so he could cover Jun’s hand with his own and weaving their fingers together, making them becoming closer than they ever been in their entire life, until Jun fell back to sleep, snoring softly with his face nuzzling his nape. He had confessed on national television before that he wanted Jun in his room. It had been a joke at that time, but now when they pressed up together, the joke didn’t seem to be just a joke anymore. His smile went wider, thinking what Jun’s reactions going to be like in the morning, but he didn’t give a damn about it at all, since sleeping with Jun felt good, it felt so nice, and Satoshi began to wish that it would never end, but he was not demanding at all, he felt content even if it was only just this night, where he could be in his most relaxed slumber in a long while, with his loved celebrity pressed-up at him, sharing his blanket and pillow. 

 

*

 

On Jun’s birthday, Satoshi presented the portrait as Jun’s present. Jun hung it on his second room’s wall proudly. 

The next time Jun went to Satoshi’s house, he grinned while stirring his mug in the kitchen when Jun bellowed from his studio.

“Satoshi, you made a copy?!!!!”


End file.
